MyCaptain-MyAdmiral
by ZeroTheBlackWolf
Summary: Well I never thought that I would write this type of story. But well here it is my first Kantai Collection story. And I hope you will enjoy it


From the day I was assigned to be your ship, I knew we would achieve great things.  
>But for me to have these feelings, these feelings that exceeds loyalty. These feelings of love. I am Battleship Yamato. I am a weapon. A sword made to bring you to glory. But you never saw me like that. You saw me like a person. Like a real woman. Even if I did not deserve that treatment. I am a weapon, I am a tool. Even still, I did fall in love with you. Even when it was wrong. I did fall for you. I am sorry, my Captain. My Admiral.<p>

"Yamato!"  
>"Huh! What?"I said and snapped out of my daze<br>"Are you okay?" you asked, looking worried at me.  
>"Yes! i´m okay Admiral. Just a little tired that's all," I answered with a smile trying not to look embarrassed. I had been looking at you for a few minutes now.<br>"Good. Maybe you should get some rest. We have a mission later today. The fleet needs you at your best," the Admiral said calmly and smiled back.  
>"No there is no need. I can continue and be at my best, Admiral." I replied.<br>"Well then. I have to go and have a meeting with the other captains. So I will leave the rest of the paperwork to you," you said and stood up.  
>"Okay I will have it done when you return, Admiral." I said even if I knew that it was a lot of work that had to be done.<br>"You do not need to be so formal all the time you know,"you laughed and patted my head.  
>"Okay," I said, and started to blush.<br>You laughed again and went to the door and said before closing it. "Do not work yourself so hard Yamato."  
>After the door had closed my face was completely red. I could not stop myself from blushing when the Admiral showed concern for me.<br>But when I was going to try to start working the door opened. But it was not the Admiral who entered. I was my sistership Musashi. When she saw my face, which was still red she started to laugh.  
>"Please stop sister!" I said when I started to cool of<br>"You should just say it," she said and corrected her glasses.  
>"Say what?" I asked<br>"Tell the Admiral how you feel," she said with a big smile  
>"I I can't! My face started to become red again. You know I can't. I am a weapon: I am not supposed to feel this way," I said.<br>Musashi had a serious look, almost angry when I said that.  
>"With that attitude you won't be getting far. Do you really think the Admiral sees you as a weapon?Like just a tool for war? No! This Musashi do not think so. The Admiral sees you as a real person. And he cares for you deeply. No! Your attitude is wrong sister. We are not just weapons. And you know it sister. You know it Yamato."<br>I was stunned. Musashi do not get angry easily. But she was clearly angry now.  
>"I I know. But I still can't say it." I finally said after a while and looked back down on the desk.<br>"Aw Yamato don't be sad." Musashi said and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.  
>"There is no need to say it today. Let it take it´s time," she said.<br>But when I was about to say thanks, the alarm went of.  
>"A enemy attack!" We both said and stood up.<br>And we heard from the loudspeakers. "ENEMY ATTACK! ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! ALL SHIP GIRLS GET YOUR GEAR AND REPORT TO YOUR CAPTAINS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"  
>We ran down to the harbor to get our gear.<br>Once we had it we wished each other good luck, and went off to our captains.  
>When I arrived the Admiral was giving orders to some other officers.<br>"Battleship Yamato reporting!" I said and saluted.  
>"Good! I need you to be in the rear of the formation Yamato." The Admiral said.<br>"Why in the rear, Admiral?" I asked.  
>"I need you to protect the carriers. And there is too many enemy carriers out there so I can't risk sending the flagship out to the front," you replied.<br>"Understood Admiral! Battleship Yamato heading out!" I said and saluted again.  
>"Good hunting, Yamato." you said and saluted as well.<p>

I went out and put me next to Akagi, who already was busy sending out her aircrafts.  
>She gave me a nod, showing that she had noticed me. And I began to lay down covering fire.<br>After a while I heard over the radio that a Re-class battleship had broken thru the formation and was heading this way.  
>I looked around and saw it with Kiso in hot pursuit trying to take it down.<br>I corrected my aim so I would not hit Kiso, and fired.

It was a direct hit. But before she went down. She managed to fire of two torpedos toward me.  
>I had to evade. But if I did Akagi would be hit. And I could not let that happen. She was too busy to evade. And I had a bigger chance of surviving torpedo hits then what she had. So I made sure that it would hit my armored parts and not me.<br>The impact was stronger than I had anticipated. And everything went black.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary. I had survived somehow.  
>I looked around and saw the nurse. He called for the doctor. She came in and walked to my bed.<br>"Well see who is awake!" she said when she stopped next to my bed.  
>"What happened." I asked, when she had asked the nurse to call for the Admiral.<br>"You were hit by torpedoes Yamato," she answered.  
>"I meant about the battle. And what about Akagi?" I asked.<br>"She is alive and well thanks to you. And we won the battle." Said the Admiral who just entered.  
>I tried to sit up and salute but the doctor stopped me.<br>"Hey don't move, or you will reopen your wounds." she said.  
>"No need to be so formal Yamato. You are here to rest." you said.<br>You looked very worried.  
>"Good, it seems you will make a full recovery." the doctor said after she had inspected my wounds.<br>"Thats good to hear." you said and looked a little bit more relieved to hear that.  
>"Well, then I go and finish my report and check on you later Yamato." the doctor said and left.<p>

I was left alone with the Admiral who had taken a chair and sat down next to me.  
>"I am sorry," I said.<br>"You have nothing to be sorry about," you responded.  
>"But I failed my mission. I did not protect the carriers until end," I said and looked down.<br>"You protected them more than enough, Yamato." You did not fail. you said.

I felt how my eyes started to tear up. I did not know what to say. It still felt like I had failed but at the same time I knew the Admiral was right.  
>"It´s okay. I'm just happy that you survived." you said and took my hand.<br>But before we were able to say anything more, Musashi stormed in the infirmary.  
>"Yamato are you okay?!" she said out loud when she entered. But then she saw that the Admiral was sitting next to me.<br>"Oh! Sorry! I did not know you were here Admiral," she said and saluted.  
>"Haha! It is okay Musashi." you laughed and replied the salute<br>"But it is very good that you are okay Yamato. We will speak more later," you said and stood up and started to move towards the door and left.

"Well, this Musashi was not the one who was the most worried," she said when the Admiral had left.  
>"What do you mean"? I said and looked questioning on my sister.<br>"I mean the Admiral." she responded smiling.  
>"The Admiral was the one who was the most worried?" I said surprised and started to blush.<br>"Yes! After Kiso had carried to land. But it was the Admiral who carried you here." She said smiling even bigger.  
>"The Admiral did that!?" I stuttered.<br>"Yes. Only proving my point from earlier," she said  
>"Now you are only being mean sister," I said but I still smiled.<br>We talked for a bit more. Then she had to go off to her Captain.

I was in the infirmary for a few days until I was discharged and was able to leave.  
>I went to the office to report in. But the Admiral was not there.<br>I looked out of the office and saw Haruna. I asked her where the Admiral was.  
>"I think the Admiral is up on the observation deck," she said.<br>And I went to go and see.

I found you looking out the window.  
>"Ah Yamato I heard you had been discharged." you said when you noticed that I entered.<br>Out of old habit I saluted even if I knew that you have told me not to be so formal all the time.  
>"Is something the matter." I asked.<br>"No. Not really,just a little tired." You answered turning around towards me.  
>"But it is good to see you out of the infirmary," you continued.<p>

You seemed nervous or worried about something. So something had to have happened.  
>But I did not know how to ask, or if I should ask. I just replied.<br>"It feels good to be back, Admiral."  
>You smiled. "I have had a lot to think about since the attack." you said, starting to look more nervous.<br>What have happened since the attack. Beside my incident with the Re-class. The battle was a success. And I haven't heard anything else after that.

"To think about what Admiral?" I asked.  
>"About you Yamato." you replied.<br>"About me? Admiral!" I said a little confused. Why me?  
>"When I heard that you had been hurt in that battle over the radio. I could not stop myself. I ran down to the doc. And when Kiso came in with you. I insisted that I would carry you to the infirmary." You paused for a while.<br>I did not know what to say, so I just stood there.  
>I had heard it from Musashi that you had carried me to the infirmary. But to hear you say it like this.<p>

"I just could not stand the thought of losing you." You continued  
>"No one was really angry with my actions. I left my post during combat. A crime like that would have gotten me demoted. But for the most part people showed me understanding. Before that day I had never realized how much you meant to me." You stopped and looked at me. And then said. "I had never realized that I had fallen in love with you Yamato."<p>

Your face had turned red but as red as mine. You, the Admiral, had fallen for me.  
>I thought that it was wrong for me to have feelings for you. But you had developed feelings for me. And it did not seem wrong to you.<br>"You hh have ff fallen ii in ll love with me? Admiral!" I stuttered.  
>"Yes I have." You said with no hesitation in your voice.<br>"I ll love you to Admiral." I said looking up at you with a smile and could not stop my tears.  
>And you gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen you make and hugged me.<br>And we kissed. I had never been so happy in my life.

I am Battleship Yamato. I am your flagship. And you are My Captain. My Admiral. I have these feelings that exceeds loyalty. These feelings of love. That I thought was wrong for me to have.  
>I am Battleship Yamato. A weapon, a sword made to bring you to glory. I thought myself nothing more than a tool of war. But I know now that I was wrong. I am more than that. I am a person, a real woman. Thanks to you, my Admiral, I now know that these feelings are not wrong. That I am allowed to love you. Thank you my Captain. My Admiral. I love you.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it<p>

And as always reviews are welcome


End file.
